


Like a Moth to the Light

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Couple Costumes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 31st - HalloweenNico comes up with an interesting idea for their Halloween costumes.Tower of Nero Spoilers!!!!!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Like a Moth to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from Void and Cal from the discord channel. XD haha. I just thought it was so funny. Thanks guys!!!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy, even though it is a little short. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

October 31st - Halloween

“Nico, please don’t make me.” Will whined wanting to burn the lampshade that Nico had given him. It was already embarrassing enough that he glowed like a glow stick. It had been even worse when they had visited the trogs to help them. The trogs had given him a lampshade thinking it was a suitable hat for the walking lamp, in front of his father nonetheless. Now Nico wanted him to show up to the Halloween party at camp dressed as a lamp while he was glowing. He would be the laughing stock of the camp for weeks if not months. The first time he started glowing was because he was scared of the dark and was mercilessly made fun of because of it. The amount of times he was thrown and locked into dark places to make him glow in fear, while others laughed outside happened too often. It was why he was so embarrassed to even let people know he could do it. Michael and Lee tried to defend him, but there was only so much they could do with everything else happening. They couldn’t constantly watch him. It was Clarisse that ended up becoming his protector from the others telling him that she too was afraid of the dark. That he was lucky that he could glow because he would never have to be in the dark. Sure him and his siblings glowed when they were healing, but none of his siblings could glow outside of that. 

“Hey,” Nico whispered, a gentle touch wiping away tears he didn’t remember even crying. “If it bothers you that much you don’t have to. I just thought you would be the light that I will always be drawn to.” He pulled out some fluffy moth antennae that he put on his head while beautiful shadowy moth like wings appeared behind him.

Will’s mouth set into a frown, eyeing the shadowy wings.“You are planning to keep that up during the entirety of the party?” He knew he was avoiding the topic. He knew that he never fully told Nico why he hated that fact that he glowed so much. But Nico respected it, understanding that some things were harder to come forward with than others. He only started glowing for Nico because of discovering that Nico had become somewhat afraid of the dark after almost melting into the shadows. So he would glow when he was alone in the infirmary while Nico was healing and it seemed to calm him.

“No,” Nico smiled shyly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he brushed some hair behind his ear. “I plan on being there long enough for people to know we were there before sneaking back here with you.”

“Chiron wouldn’t approve,” Will chuckled teasingly, knowing that Chiron would be distracted enough at the party to probably not even notice them leaving.

“Chiron won’t notice,” Nico said with a sly smirk as if reading Will’s mind. “Besides, after everything I think we deserve some alone time.”

“You mean before we dive into another quest?” Will said with a frown, absentmindedly playing with the fuzzy antennae that Nico was wearing. He knew that there was going to be no stopping Nico to going back to Tartarus to find his friend which was why Will would be going with him. All of their arrangements were almost finished and they would probably be leaving before the holidays. This might be their last holiday together if things don’t go as planned, but Will was determined to have both of them come back safely regardless. Even though both Apollo and Hades didn’t agree with what they were about to do, they also knew there was no way of stopping them. Nico wasn’t going to back down until he found the voice that was calling to him and Will was not about to let Nico go back to that horrible place alone. One look into his beautiful boyfriend’s determined eyes made him just sigh in defeat. People could make fun of him all they wanted because in the end, as long as he got to see Nico’s smile, it didn’t matter.

“Fine,” Will said as he put the lampshade on his head. “But I expect a lot of kisses and cuddles once we decide to ditch the party.”

“You don’t have to, Will.” Nico said, slowly removing the lampshade and setting off to the side. “I overstepped. I should have never asked.”

“Nope,” Will said with the shake of his head, reclaiming the lampshade and putting it on his head. “I have made up my mind. You need all the smiles, doctor’s orders.” He poked Nico’s nose playfully, giggling when Nico’s scrunched up his nose adorably. 

Nico’s eyes darted back and forth, as if searching for something. “Whatever happened that has made you dislike the fact that you glow.” He linked their hands together and brought between their chests. “I will make sure none of that ever happens again. I will protect you, my firefly.”

Will blushed hard, his entire being melting at those words. Nico only ever called him that when they were alone. These moments, these secret moments with Nico only made him love the boy more. Sure Nico was getting used to PDA, but Will kind of enjoyed having this side of Nico to himself. The fact that Nico was a secret softy had been spreading around camp ever since he chose to stay, but most didn’t get the opportunity to see it.

He smiled lovingly down at Nico, resting their foreheads awkwardly together with the lampshade still on his head. “No one will be locking me in dark spaces with you around, my moth. All I have to do is glow and you’ll come straight to me.”

Nico’s face hardened, “Did they really do that to you?”

Will hummed softly in acknowledgment, “But you make me stronger. Just as you have overcome things, I am too.” He took a deep breath, “Glowing in front of my father, Rachel and Meg was terrifying.” He laughed softly, “Even in front of you that first time considering how much of a crush I had on you. But I did it anyways because I hoped it would help you like it once had helped me.” His blush came back full force, “Then you started calling me firefly and it just gave me so much confidence.”

“You’re perfect the way you are, my firefly.” Nico whispered against his lips. “Don’t you ever forget that.” Their lips connected, Will’s lampshade fell off, but neither cared. They just enjoyed the warmth of each others’breaths becoming one, like pieces to the missing puzzle of their life.

“Hey are you guys ready?!” Cecil asked bursting through the door without knocking. His blue eyes rolled as the two of them slowly pushed away from each other. “What are you even supposed to be?”

“Lamp” “Moth” Nico and Will said at the same time, loving smiles as their eyes connected.

“Ooookay,” Cecil sighed with the shake of his head, making the fake parrot squawk metallically, clearly a creation from the Hephaestus kids. “Well, the party is starting so come out an join us before Chiron comes looking for you two.”

“Thank Cecil,” Will smiled, bending down to pick up the discarded lampshade before putting it back on and starting to glow. “How do I look?” he asked, throwing his arms out and doing a little twirl.

“Like the light I will forever be drawn to,” Nico said, making Cecil groan before slamming the door shut and leaving.

Will placed a quick kiss to Nico’s lips as he took his hand, “Well then, my moth. Come follow me to the party.”

Nico just rolled his eyes with a fond smile and followed Will outside to the party. Surprising enough, everyone loved their costumes and rewarded them with best couple costume of the evening. In that moment, Will was no longer ashamed of his power to glow. He would gladly be Nico’s lamp forever.

**Author's Note:**

> We did it! We made it through AUctober!!!! woot woot!!!! I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Who knew writing under a deadline could be so stressful? especially considering that I would do all my school essays the morning of and still get A's on them XD hahahah
> 
> Anyways, now that AUctober is over, I am planning on going back to a few and continuing them and eventually circling around to the Pokemon AU that I have been putting off because oh lord did I really dig myself a deep hole there. So much research to go into that. But don't worry, the new sword and shield dlc has kind of helped inspire me back to the pokemon world. XD ahahahaha
> 
> Thanks for everyone that has stuck with me through this!!! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
